


Collection of Ghosts

by Beepo



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-04
Updated: 2013-04-03
Packaged: 2017-12-07 10:30:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/747497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beepo/pseuds/Beepo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of one-shots and drabbles you may or may not have seen on tumblr.<br/>Some were posted, some were not, various headcanons, various holidays, just some cute things for all.</p><p>Some will be longer than others, some will have sequels, etc. etc.</p><p>No particular order or anything</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dani's first Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you're a drifter with no real family, what do you have for holidays like Christmas? When there's no family to spend it with?  
> When the only thing you can think of to do is go back to someone who hasn't seen you in maybe four years? Because spending another Christmas alone, where you're unwanted, where you don't fit in, is too much to bear.
> 
> Not that you'd ever admit that, though.

It was Danielle’s first Christmas she hadn’t spent in the ghost zone or running from one hunter or another, she was free, and she was looking forward to it. She zipped by the states at a leisurely pace, watching the sky above her and the people below, out and about enjoying their Christmas, skating or having fun with their families.

And that’s where she was headed. To see her ‘cousin’; the only family she had.  
She’d long gotten past her feeling of being nothing but an inferior clone, something she tried to keep hidden, among with her other fears, but she still shied away at any other chance she had to visit him. 

After the Valerie incident, she’d gotten a little more confident, but she felt like a burden to Danny, if it wasn’t for her, he wouldn’t have gotten caught; if it wasn’t for her, he wouldn’t have had to rescue her.

But he did. He didn’t have to, but he did. It meant a lot to her, and she didn’t understand it at first, but she finally figured out that Danny must not’ve seen her as just a clone. She was a living breathing person, not a mistake, and she knew that now.

She’d wanted to thank him much sooner, after she fully grasped what had happened and everything sunk in, but her fear got the better of her and kept her away.

Not that life on the streets was easy, especially for a young girl that didn’t really know how the world worked and was literally thrown into a world full of things to fear; and fear she did.

She was 12, wanted to travel, wanted to see the worlds, both of them; but she never prepared. She wasn’t even 12, she was barely alive for 12 months at the time, and had no idea what to expect. 

Danielle flipped over and flew upside down, her hands behind her head as she stared up the cloudy sky with a sigh.

A lot had happened since then. Afterall, a lot can happen in 4 years.

In all reality, she was only 4 years old. A fully functional toddler with the brain of a pre-teen. She still looked 12, and probably would until the numbers caught up with her. Or so she guessed, anyway.

Her vision blurred as she lost focus on the sky and fell deeper into thought.

Most of her past Christmas’ had sucked. The first she had ended up in Moscow and was hunted mercilessly by the hunters there, who thought it was a gift for the upcoming holiday and hunted her through to the New Year. The second she was stuck on the streets, completely alone in the cold in some European city because she couldn’t find a portal back to the Ghost Zone. The third she actually spent in the Zone with the other ghosts for the annual truce, which was pretty cool, yet still really unsettling. Truce or not, partying with some of your enemies was not fun.

And the last she had spent up in Alaska with Wulf. 

She couldn’t help the smile that came from the memory. That one was fun. She liked Wulf, trusted him. Couldn’t understand him most of the time, but she was good at reading body language by now and they could understand each other enough to get by.

They’d had a snowball fight, built some stuff out of snow, raced each other; pretty much had a blast all day and retired by the fire for the evening, watching the sky and a few fisherman that had come out to the lake for some good ol’ relaxing ice fishing. It was really fun.

Dani sighed. Where was Wulf now? Was he enjoying the holiday in the Ghost Zone or somewhere in the human world again?

Her thoughts were interrupted as she glided right into the top of a tree and was sent crashing down a few branches before she caught herself with a shocked expression. 

“No more thinking while flying.” She frowned, floating back up to get a better look at things. Pulling out her maps, she compared the map of Ohio she’d grabbed with one of the states, and her surroundings. It certainly didn’t look like Ohio, or anything on the map, and it definitely wasn’t Illinois. “So then.” She paused looking to the map of the states, “This is either Indiana, or I’m way off course.”

She’d started off in Maine a little over a week ago, and she’d gotten better at navigating over the years, very rarely had she overshot her destination, and this time was no different. 

Dani muttered a few calculations while counting on her fingers. Knowing what she did about the speed she was travelling and how many miles the map said each state was and the direction she was going; along with where the sun was located compared to the last time she checked, she figured she was closing in on the Indiana-Illinois border; and it was only a little further from there.

A huge grin split her face. She couldn’t help but like Amity Park. It was where she was born, it was where Danny lived, the place had such a comforting feeling, especially since the Guys In White no longer plagued it.

And then there was the fact Vlad was gone. 

Her smile grew; if there was one thing she hated, one thing that scared her more than anything, it was Vlad. And after the Disasteroid, he wasn’t anything to worry about anymore.

She took off, faster than before, excited that in just a few hours she’d be back in her hometown. As she closed in on her destination, her thoughts began to wander. 

She was excited, but would Danny be? What if he didn’t want to see her? It had been 4 years, now since the last time she’d seen him. What if it’s too late?

She slowed down a notch. What about his friends? It was clear they weren’t too fond of her since the first time they met. She wouldn’t have been either in their position. After what she’d done.

Her smile faded before it grew a little. What about Valerie? She was her friend, right?

She stopped flying. Friend. 

Not family.

Christmas is about family. She wasn’t Valerie’s family, why would Valerie want anything to do with her? She’d only met the girl once, and it’d been 4 years since she’d seen her, too.

Dani descended and landed in the snow, choosing to walk for a while to clear her head. Usually flying did the trick, but obviously that wasn’t helping. 

How many times had she been kicked out of homes for being different? Or weird? How many times had people attacked her because of what she was? Just because they were friendly once, doesn’t mean they’d be friendly again. Valerie was a ghost hunter, what if she forgot about her? What if she attacked her?

What if she didn’t care?

She shook the thoughts out of her head. No. Valerie was out of the question today because she was her friend. She wasn’t going to barge in on a holiday meant for family. 

But…the ghosts she’d spent Christmas with before weren’t family either…

The more time she spent thinking, the more confusing it got. What about the people without a real family? What did they do?

She frowned as the realization hit her. Probably what she’d been doing, just trying to get by. 

She was beginning to get discouraged as she walked into a town. All the cars were parked, shops closed. Children played outdoors, or indoors where it was warm, people were enjoying themselves. No one was alone but her. 

She passed by a house where a skirmish was beginning, she turned to watch, curious about what was going on. 

“We haven’t seen these people for years, Mary. Why now? Why would they want anything to do with us?”

“It’s your family Dave. Get in there. I don’t know about you, but it’s about time you’ve seen them.”

Dani watched as the man had tried to shy away, clearly uncomfortable at the prospect of visiting lost relatives, coming up with excuse after excuse.

The same thing she’d unknowingly been doing.

“If not for you, do it for Mika. It’s unfair to him that he can’t see two of his grandparents because you’re being stubborn.”

She watched them enter the house. The toddler was grabbed from the carseat after the fight was settled and the man reluctantly entered the house with his wife.

Dani turned invisible to get a closer look. They were so happy to see him, even though he hadn’t seen them in years. Even though he really didn’t want to see them in the first place. One lady even started crying.

She turned around lost in thought. She was just nervous. That had to be it. If this guy could do it, walk into a house of people he barely knew, then so could she.

What did she have to be afraid of? She was half-ghost afterall, she could always get out of there if she had to.

Her qualms settled and her determination returned, she took off again, and by the time she reached Amity, the sun had begun to set. 

The lights danced across the ice and snow, resulting in a beautiful shimmering effect as she walked down the street towards her destination. 

The huge Fenton Works sign was illuminated as per usual, and everything was decorated. She couldn’t help a small smile, she loved the decorations and how excited people got around the holiday. She’d seen it from all over the world, the preparation, the different celebrations, the kindness…it was nice.

She’d never understand how people could hate the holiday so much. 

Dani strode up to the door, her muscles tensing with every step. She was about to knock when her nerves came back full force, along with her earlier thoughts of the evening. 

She stood there, frozen in thought, frozen in fear, literally frozen on the front porch.

She swallowed through her now ragged breathing and managed to knock once, her knuckles still resting on the door. 

Thoughts were flying wildly around in her head. She vaguely noticed the murmuring that had started up inside and she held her breath. As soon as she heard footsteps padding over to the front door however, she panicked.

What if it wasn’t Danny who opened the door? What if it was his parents? How would she explain everything? Would they even listen? They were ghost hunters too! It could be Moscow all over again! Would be Moscow all over again!

She panicked as the doorknob turned and went ghost, almost tripping down the icy steps as she scrambled away and took off into the sky.


	2. Just a little Ghibberish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Get it? Ghost + Jibberish?  
> Ghibberish?
> 
> Bah.
> 
> So what happens when your best friend has a habit of speaking in a strange language during class, and it's becoming a bit of a habit?

“Ms. Manson, please recite the 3rd comprehension question at the bottom of the worksheet, and respond to it.” The class was reading Hamlet; or supposed to be reading Hamlet, anyways. It seemed that only a handful of the students were even interested in the story, or reading in general, for that matter. 

He wasn’t all that surprised though, considering it was a sophomore class. Not new enough to strive for the best, but old enough to know what they can get away without doing.

The Manson’s daughter was doing rather well in this unit compared to last, no surprise there either, she was a fairly avid reader, and Hamlet was one of the most loved Shakespearean plays beside Romeo and Juliet for a reason. 

“State three character traits in Ophelia’s character and explain. Well, one, she went insane over the loss of her father and Hamlet’s change in attitude. Does dead count as a character trait? Or would that be considered part of insane since she killed herself while she was out of fus uthir jked?” Her question remained unanswered as Lancer looked up from the workbook and met her gaze.

“Excuse me? What was the question?” He’d heard the same strange language spoken by one of her friends, Daniel Fenton, to be specific and it threw him for a bit that she’d acquired the trait as well. 

Then again, with friends as close as the three of them, they were bound to adopt each others traits to some extent. 

Assuming he wasn’t paying much attention and missed it, she repeated herself, “Would dead be considered a trait or part of insanity considering she killed her self when she was out fo her right mind?”

The teacher thought for a moment and let it slide. “I’ll allow it. It is a trait, and ti does describe her character, albeit the end of it. Thank you Ms. Manson, I think I’ll call on someone else to give us a few more.” Just in case she continued to speak in… whatever that was.

With a shrug she tucked the sheet under her notebook and opened her copy of Hamlet to catch up on what she knew she wouldn’t finish later that evening due to patrol and it being movie night. She only got a few lines in however, before she couldn’t stand Tucker’s snickering anymore and, setting the book down turned to look at him. “What?”

“You didn’t even notice did you?”

“Notice what?”

“The reason Lancer made you repeat yourself.”

“He wasn’t paying attention, what else is new?” It wasn’t common, but it wasn’t unheard of either for Lancer to zone during class, especially if he was grading.

“Dude, you weren’t speaking English.” He explained with a grin.

“Wait, what?” She was prone to swap between languages unconsciously if she was mad enough or muttering to herself, ranting first in English then slipping in some french words, before ending up with a mess of jumbled multi-lingual that nobody but her could really understand; but it was unheard of to do while she was calm unless it was to throw someone out of the conversation.

His grin grew, “You’ll never guess what language it was in either.”

“Considering Lancer didn’t ask why I was speaking in such and such language, i’m guessing Esperanto.”

“Wrong~”

“Are you gonna tell me what it is, or just keep grinning like an idiot?”

“Both. You were speaking in you-know-what.”

“Huh?”

“Ghost, Sam. You were speaking in ghost.”

It took her a moment to realize what happened, and when she had; she reached over and slapped Danny upside the head, who was uncharacteristically awake today and following the conversation; just as surprised as she was that she’d switched tongues. “Damnit, Danny, now you got me doing it!”

“Oops.”


	3. Identity Swap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a simple prank. Just because they're at the bottom of the social ladder, doesn't mean they can't pull a fast one on the most evil holiday of them all.
> 
> April Fools.

“Mr. Fenton, sit down.” 

“But Mr.Lancer, I’m already sitting down.” The teacher’s attention was drawn to the African American boy who clearly was not the one he meant to address. 

Turning back to the boy that was currently dressed as Sam two seats over, he tried again. “Weren’t you dressed as Mr. Foley last period?”

“Define ‘dressed’, Mr. Lancer.” Frustration surged through the teacher, as his two friends snickered, but he kept it from showing. 

“You don’t expect me to really believe you’re Ms. Manson, now do you?”

Suddenly, the girl in question, piped up from behind her dark-rimmed glasses, setting the PDA in her hands on the desk. “I don’t know what you’re getting at Mr. Lancer, that is Sam. And I thought I had bad eyesight.”

The remark earned a playful punch from the real Tucker Foley, as Mr. Lancer pinched the bridge of his nose, finally relenting to this stupid game of theirs. “Fine, fine. Ms. Manson, please take your seat.”

As if on cue, he quickly quipped, “Take it where, Mr.Lancer?” 

“I mean sit down!”

A little shocked at the teacher’s outburst, Danny Fenton took his seat; but just as Mr. Lancer opened his mouth to speak, the bell signalling the start of lunch rang and he had no choice but to dismiss the class. “I expect all of you back here on time and in your correct seats this time!” He called as his students piled out of the classroom as fast as they could to get a good spot in line.

As soon as lunch was over and everyone had returned to class, Mr. lancer looked to the back and noticed that the trio seemed to be back in their correct seats this time. Sam was leaning back in her seat, reading a book, Danny had his head down, and Tucker was on his PDA. Something was off about it, but he left it alone, glad they were no longer swapping identities.

Turning the page in his workbook, he figured as punishment for hassling him last period, he’s have Danny start the class off reading. “Mr. Fenton, if you would, please read the first paragraph on page 34.”

Tucker nudged the boy a few times before he finally raised his head and grabbed the book from him with a yawn, and began skimming the paragraph. Lancer looked back to his book to follow along but almost dropped it when he heard a distinctive feminine voice ring out the words he had assigned to Danny Fenton.

He looked up only to realize that they hadn’t all swapped clothes this time, Danny and Sam had; but Tucker stayed himself. 

“Ms. Manson, stop reading.”

“But I haven’t said anything yet, Mr. Lancer.” The boy innocently replied.

Finally earning a few giggles out of some of the other students who either just noticed what was going on, or got a kick out of the fact he hadn’t noticed sooner; Lancer growled out of annoyance. 

“Mr. FENTON, stop reading.” He paused, switching his gaze to the crossdressed boy. “Ms. MANSON, continue where she left off.”

“Mr. Lancer, did you just call me a girl?” This was getting out of hand.

“Yeah, because he knows you hit like a girl.” Tucker chimed up with a snicker.

The real Danny Fenton added in a very Sam-like statement, staying true to her character, “And what’s wrong with being a girl?”

“Sam, don’t start.” Actual Sam scolded. If it wasn’t the middle of class, it likely would’ve been humorous to watch, but there was a lot of work to be done today and none of it was getting done.

First period with them was easy enough, attendance had thrown him off hearing different voices from the trio, but he thought the prank was harmless enough. Danny had dressed as Tucker, Sam as Danny, and Tucker as Sam. Then second period they swapped. Again, it wasn’t that bad until he actually had to speak with them and they kept up their roles. And now it’s second half of second period and they’ve swapped again.

He could only imagine what lunch was like.

He had them again last period for History, and then detention, but considering it would do him more harm than good, they likely wouldn’t get any detention tonight.

The bickering between the three friends went on, staying in-character, which was impressive, but with how close they were, not much of a surprise.

“That’s enough you three. Tucker, can you please begin reading where the other two were not able?”

“Sure thing, Mr.L.”

After two more altercations involving the trio and assignments during the period, he was relieved when the bell finally rang and they were sent off to harass another teacher for a few hours.

It wasn’t until 6th period came that he’d have to deal with them again, and the sweet relief from frustration made a 4th period student’s rotten fish in the garbage prank seem like a godsend.

As his sixth class piled in, he braced himself for whatever the trio had planned. They were late it seemed. With a shrug of his shoulders he started attendance.

“Mr.Baxter”

“Here!”

“Mr. Do”

“Here!”

“Mr.Fenton”

To his surprise, not only did Mr. Fenton’s voice sound, but so did two others in a chorus of “Here!”

For a moment his mind wondered when they’d gotten to class since they clearly weren’t there earlier and the door hadn’t opened; but then he looked up at them.

He dropped the clipboard with the attendance sheet on it and blanched.

All three of them were dressed as Danny Fenton this period.

Out of all the school days, April Fools was most definitely the worst.


	4. Happy Dannyversary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why are we celebrating something that's so hard to forget?

**Every year since the accident...**

_"Surprise!" Jazz shouts as she jumps out from behind the overturned coffee table in the living room that looked like it was overturned just for the occasion._

**Jazz throws the three of us a “Dannyversary Party”...**

_"Jazz, calm down. Let us get in the house first." Danny chuckles as he closes the door behind him and his friends, opting to remove his shoes before anything else._

_"But Danny, the cake actually turned out like a cake this year! None of Mom and Dad's stray experiments got to it or anything!"_

**In honor of the day I became half-ghost and the Team was officially formed.**

_Following his sister into the kitchen, his two friends flanking him on either side, they spotted the cake; which didn't look half bad. I_ _t was a simple vanilla cake with green frosting and 'Happy Dannyversary' scrawled across it in frosting, as well as a stylized 9 made to look like Danny's logo._

_Before Danny could say anything, Tucker spoke up, "Hey, it actually looks like a cake this year!", earning himself a slap upside the head by Jazz and a chuckle from Sam._

_"Yeah, who'd you have to suck into the Fenton Thermos to get a cake like that?" It wasn't that the cake was incredibly detailed or that Jazz still sucked the wrong ghosts into the thermos; but rather the fact that a cake made at Fenton Works with the level of ectoplasmic contamination that the building contained could turn out so....normal._

_"Oh you know, a couple baker ghosts, the Lunch Lady, Danny Phantom..."_

_"Oh, ew. I was stuck in the Fenton Thermos with the Lunch Lady? What did I do to deserve **that?** "_

_"You didn't help me set up for the party."_

_"Well, duh. Wasn't this supposed to be a surprise party or something?"_

_"Yeah, yeah." Jazz shook her head, the smile never vanishing as she made her way to the cabinet to gather plates and utensils to actually enjoy the cake with._

**I understand why she thinks it’s a happy occasion, and it probably could be...**

_Jazz muttered something about forgetting candles and proceeded to rummage around the cabinets for them leaving the three friends to their musings._

_It only took a few minutes for the realization of today's date actually took hold, wiping all joy from their spirits._

_It was the anniversary. Again._

**But what she doesn’t see is that for us, it’s a constant reminder**

_Whether they were good intentions or not, Jazz never let them forget._

_Not that they could forget anyway._

**Every year**

_The day Danny lost half his life._

_His screams. Fear._

_The Memories._

_The Pain._

**Of just how badly things could've turned out.**

_If he never woke up._


End file.
